The Denying Truth
by ArtLyfee
Summary: It's been six weeks after the defeat of Aulcard and the death of outer Moka . And now he's losing the other Moka. How will he be able to handle losing the two people he cared about most.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire or any of the characters and I am not making any profits from this.

(A/N: This is my first fan-fiction. I respect positive feedback and constructive criticism and maybe a little inspiration so I can keep this going . I plan for this to be a continuing fan-fiction.)

"I can't believe it's already been six weeks since we defeated Alucard and his clan" thought Tsukune Aono as he wandered around the campus of Youkai Academy. A school of monsters, for monsters, and by monsters. At least things had returned back to normal...well things are never really normal at Youkai. But everything was fine and back too its old self.

Not quite. Things have been pretty depressing with out Outer Moka around. She was the highlight of everyone's day and the friend that everyone needed.

During the battle Moka's rosary that held in her true form, was destroyed along with Outer Moka. A new one was made for her but it was then that we discovered that she was gone for good. The only good use of the new rosary was to restrain her powers and it was one that she could control. Even though the girls try to make do without her and Inner Moka trying so desperately to fit in,I know that deep down they really miss her. The part of me that aches is telling me that I could've done something to save her, but I know that's not true. It only ached more knowing that I had to deal with Inner Moka. Not that was a problem. I felt the same way for both Mokas...it's just that it can't...it won't be the same without Outer Moka. The one we grew to know and care so deeply about. She was sweet, caring and considerate, everything that Inner Moka is not. She just can't be replaced.

"Why won't you talk to her, it's been six weeks?" asked Yukuri slamming her fist down on the lunch table.

"It's not like I don't want to" said Tsukune slurping down some of his Chow Mein.

"Well you know you're gonna have to talk to her sooner or later, you can't just avoid her forever" she said picking up a chicken nugget and plopping it in her mouth.

"Tsukune doesn't need to talk to her, he has me" Kurumu said sticking her tongue out at Yukuri, and clinging to Tsukune's arm.

Yukuri rolled her eyes and looked at Tsukune. "Tsukune?"

"Yukuri I'm not avoiding her, I mean I see her in class in the hallways and during club time, she doesn't want to talk to me." he said finishing up the last of his lunch.

"Speak of the devil" said Mizore Signaling her head towards the cafeteria entrance.

Everyone turned their heads to see Moka walking in the lunch room and towards the table.

(Moka's POV)

She received quite an amount of stares from other students but she didn't seem to care knowing that whatever they were thinking they were too frightened to say it to her face.

Reaching the table that she saw her friends sitting at she took a seat across of Tsukune next to Yukuri.

"Hey Moka, what's up?" asked Yukuri a little shaken that Moka decided to take a seat next to her.

"Eh same old, same old" she said taking a glance at Tsukune and then back to the paper she had in her hand.

"What you got there?" asked Mizore eyeing the paper she had in her hands.

"Its nothing " she said folding up the paper and slipping it into her jacket, but not before Yukuri got a glance at it.

"Discharge permission slip?" asked Yukuri to herself quietly wondering what Moka would be doing with discharge papers.

"Excuse me...I should get going said Tsukune getting up and heading towards the cafeteria exit. The four girls eyed Tsukune as he returned his lunch tray and left.

Moka watched him leave and let out a sigh.

"I'll be going as well" said Moka getting up and walking the opposite direction that Tsukune went.

She felt the three girls watching her but she didn't care, she just needed to get away, so she decided to go to the roof the only place where she could be alone. She could tell something was bothering Tsukune but she just wasnt sure of what it could be.

With each step she took towards the top of the roof the more and more relieved. For what seemed liked forever she finally reached the roof. Moka closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air.

"This is just what I need...i'm going to miss this" said Moka aloud unaware of the second being just around the other side of the balcony. "Uh hi" said a male voice. Her eyes shot open at the. "Tsukune." she said startled and ashamed that a mere human could startle her.

"I'm sorry Moka, I'll just go now" said Tsukune walking past her as he headed towards the door.

"No wait." said Moka grabbing his wrist.

"Yea...what is it?" Tsukune asked a little surprised that she had stopped him.

"Can...can we talk for a bit?" she asked looking at the ground .

"Sure why not." he said gently pulling his arm from her grasp.

"Something's been bugging you lately and don't try to deny it because I know you've tried to avoid me"

she said looking dead into dark brown eyes said.

Tsukune started to get worried. "What makes you think i've been avoiding you?" he asked ignoring her gaze

"As if the fact that you been neglecting to talk to me for six weeks means nothing at all" she said getting pissed at his dumb question."Tell me. She said getting impatient with his stubbornness.

"Tell you what?" asked Tsukune confused

"Do you blame me that she's gone, is that it?" she asked hesitantly

"What...?" he said taking a step back shocked

"Do you,like everyone else think that I let her die!. Screamed Moka

Tsukune stared at her for a moment before speaking

"Is that what you been thinking this whole time Moka...that I blame you for her death." said Tsukune as he

clenched his fist "How selfish can you be Moka, nobody blames you for what happened, why are you sitting here assuming thing, how can you even feel that way? Asked Tsukune as he tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Mph, how dare you say that nobody blames me, I've heard what they say about me when they think I'm not listening. "They think I let her die and that I'm trying to replace her, but newsflash...I am Moka, the real Moka.

"I'm sorry, I..I had no idea." said Tsukune feeling bad for snapping.

"Of course you didn't". She said leaning over the balcony "You been walking around here avoiding me for six weeks now and i'm the selfish one? "She asked looking over the railings."

"Don't you think this is hard for both of us, we could have went through it together but all you've done was shielding yourself from me." she said "I've been beating myself up about whether you meant what you said to my father..you know about how you cared about both of us but i guess it's clear that you only cared about her, my other half.

Tsukune was shocked he had never seen this side of Moka before let alone knew that she actually had feelings. He thought long and hard about what he had to say for himself but he had nothing. Without even thinking Tsukune said something he never had the courage to say to this Moka. "Moka...I love you." quickly covering his mouth.

Moka lightly jumped at his last comment trying as hard as she could to hide her blush. "What?" she asked

"I..I said I love you...just as much as her, you both were equally important to me, it's just that I can't.."

"You can't what?" asked Moka

"I can't stop thinking about her." he blurted out shoving his hands in his pocket.

"I see" said Moka as she began to walk away.

"Moka please wait!" yelled Tsukune desperate to get his point across.

Moka stopped and turned her back towards him.

"I care about you a lot Moka, please just give me a little more time...I don't want to lose you too." he said taking a few steps forward.

"I'm tired of waiting for you, Tsukune" she said

"I know just please...wait a little longer." he begged.

Tsukune...i'm leaving tomorrow." said Moka.

"Leaving...where?" asked Tsukune almost choking on his words.

Hearing the hurt in his voice only made her feel bad so she decided to get it over with. "I'm going back home and i'm gonna be homeschooled from here on out." she said

"But you can't do that Moka...you just can't the headmaster.."

"The headmaster said that as long as I'm in the form I can't continue the rest of my education at Youkai because he say that he's getting to many complaints from the other students." she said looking back at him.

"What...that's absurd Moka i won't allow him to kick you out of school just because a few kids can't keep their cool, i'm going to go into his office and give him a piece of my mind.

"How thoughtful of you Tsukune, but I'm his side with this one..I don't want to be a bother to others. She said

"But Moka what am I suppose to do without you." asked Tsukune hoping that she would change her mind

"I'm sorry Tsukune but this is something I have to do." she said walking over and laying her hand lightly on his shoulder. "Try and stay out of trouble." she said giving him a half-smile.

(Tsukune's thoughts)

"I can't believe she'd do this to me...how could she be so cruel...does she not know how much I need her to stay with me" Tsukune thought to himself trying to fight back the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "I can't let her do this..maybe I can change her mind..but how. Tsukune brought his hand up to touch the her hand on his shoulder and caressed it gently. "She can't leave she just can't" he thought as a tear escaped his eye.

Tsukune grabbed her hand as tightly as he could and pulled her body to his and embraced her.

(End of Tsukune's thoughts)

"Moka please, don't leave" he begged surprised that she had let him get this close to her. "Tsukune.." she said surprised at his actions and because this is the first time a guy held her like this besides her father.

Not getting a response from her, he knew he didn't have much time left so he did the one thing he never dreamed of doing. He looked into her red crimson eyes and laid a full passionate kiss on her lips.

(A/N:Well that's it for the first chapter, please review ,and keep reading!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own Rosario+Vampire or any of the characters.**

Tsukune felt like he was doing the impossible. Like he had just died and went to heaven. Her lips were so soft and tasted like sweet strawberries, as he kissed her he was expecting to get punched in the stomach at any given moment but to his surprise she was kissing him back.

He slowly deepened the kiss by the second - "Tsukune!...Moka!" said a familiar voice. Pain filled his mouth and to his realization Moka had bitten his tongue. "Ouch" Tsukune yelped as he stumbled away from Moka. Moka looked at him with concern before turning around to see three angry girls staring at them with their hands on their hips. "I think I should be going to now." said as she turned to leave. This time Tsukune wasn't gonna stop her .He watched her leave as he thought about what just happened. I can't believe I kissed her.

"Uh not so fast Moka." said Kurumu as she blocked the door leading into the school. "Move out of my way, I don't wanna have to hurt you" said Moka giving her the death stare. "I can't believe you two went behind our backs like this, I thought we agreed to fight fair and square for Tsukune!" yelled Kurumu lightly pushing Moka's shoulder

"I agreed to no such thing." said Moka putting much emphasize on I.

"I knew you two were up to something , with Tsukune leaving and then you following after him taking advantage if him while he's grieving, how low can you get Moka!" yelled Kurumu hurt by what she had just seen. Her so-called friend and the love of her life locking lips.

"Me taking advantage of him...you have the wrong idea, now move out of my way" said Moka getting aggravated. "I can't believe you'd go behind our backs like that Moka." said Mizore looking like she was ready to pounce on Moka at any minute . "Guys leave her alone, I kissed her first!" Mumbled Tsukune still holding his tongue in pain. All three of them ignored his statement and continued to look at Moka like were ready to kill someone

"I should have known you be this selfish Moka." said Kurumu Revealing her sharp nails and scratching at Moka.

Moka being a S-class monster was able to move out of the way before her claws even grazed her. "Get out of my way before someone gets hurt." said Moka

"The only one who will be getting hurt is you." She smirked.

"Agreed." said Mizore as she revealed her claws of ice.

"Really...are you guys going to take it this far, now I said move out of my way." said Moka losing her cool.

"Not until we've had a fair fight." said Mizore standing her ground.

"Really you guys, I think you should move before one of you gets hurt." said Yukuri nervously staring at Moka's angry eyes.

"Can it Yukuri you don't have to fear her just because she's stronger than you, we got your back." said Kurumu

Moka glanced at Yukuri and then back at Kurumu and Mizore. "You guys should be more like her" she said referring to Yukuri "With that being said...It's time for you to learn your place!" said Moka jumping and kicking Kurumu and Mizore in the stomach sending both of them flying across the roof.

"Moka flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked at Yukuri who was practically paralyzed with fear.

"You're a very intelligent ." said Moka.

"Th..Thank you" Yukuri stuttered not sure if she meant it as a compliment.

Moka took once last glance at Tsukune before proceeding back into the school

Tsukune stood there speechless as he walked her walk away for what could be the last time.

"Moka." he whispered.

**(A/N: Chapter 2 finished sorry it's short, but i'm trying to keep you guys reading. Please Review and keep reading)**


End file.
